The present invention relates to a support wheel arrangement for an agricultural working machine and to an agricultural working machine provided therewith.
German patent document DE 199 18 551 discloses an agricultural harvesting machine formed as a forage harvester which at its front side has an intermediate attachment that receives an agricultural working device. For preventing a support of the load of the agricultural working device exclusively over the carrier vehicle axle located forwardly in the traveling direction, at least in one embodiment support wheels are associated with the intermediate attachment. Thereby during street travel at least a part of the mass of the agricultural working device is supported on the ground through the support wheels. This has first of all the advantage that the front side carrier vehicle axle during the street travel must not support the total load of the adapted agricultural working device. The adaptation of the support wheels on the intermediate attachment of the agricultural working machine requires however an increased rigidity of this intermediate attachment, since during the travel over uneven terrain significant impact loads can occur, that must be taken by the intermediate attachment. During the operation on the field the intermediate attachment of such agricultural harvesting machines as a rule sinks to a near-ground position, so that the support wheels which are arranged on the intermediate attachment can contact the ground. When the loads which are supported on the ground by the relatively small support wheels are high, then due to their small contact surface this can lead to significant ground pressures which significantly worsens the growth conditions of the plants.